Stepping Stones
by Syciara-Lynx
Summary: Dearka is the only one that knows how to cool Yzak down on the worst day of his life. Partial songfic, Have You Got It In You by Imogen Heap. PWP, Yaoi, some OOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, I simply borrow characters without permission. 

Warnings: Yaoi, PWP, Oneshot

Pairings: DearkaxYzak

Summary: Dearka is the only one that knows how to cool Yzak down on the worst day of his life. Partial song fic: Clear the Area and Have you Got It In You from Imogen Heap.

* * *

The Stepping Stones

_It takes a lot.. to be always on form... It take a lot...  
Or maybe not... All the time...All I've got... Maybe not..._

Yzak Jule was having an awful day. The worst in his existence in regard to frustration. And it was only noon.

* * *

First, his alarm clock had failed to go off, and he only woke because Dearka had accidently kicked him in his sleep, which left him with only 20 mintues to get ready.

Through his running around the house, he had burnt a horrible mess in the frying pan that was supposed to have been his breakfast, and he was starving.

"Holy hell... this is not my morning..."He spoke to himself as he grabbed his coat and ran out the apartment door. Unbeknownst to him, his lunch sat in a brown paper bag still on the kitchen counter.

_Been one of those days  
Safety first don't push  
What's the hurry..._

When he got to his motor bike, he quickly found that it was almost out of gas, certainly not enough to get to his destination. He yelled in frustration, aiming a punch at the stone wall, which only succeded in hurt knuckles.

It was going to be public transit for him today. Not something he liked to make a habit of.

The world hated him, he was sure.

_One nerve remaining  
Waiting on one look  
Have you got it?  
Have you got it in you?_

When he finally arrived at work he was so rattled that he could hardly think about what he was doing. His coffee burnt his hand he physically shook, spilling over the edge. He cursed and tried to clean it.

Finally, about 20 minutes later, his computer crashed and he finally couldn't take anymore, he grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it at the wall. It happened to be a stapler and the dent he had made in the wall even said Sharpier in backwards letters.

"Ahem."

He turned slowly to look at his boss who stood with her hands on her hips.

"I think you need a few days off Mr. Jule. Please go home and don't come back until you sort yourself out." She said before spinning on her heel and walking out of his office.

He stared at her retreating figure, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He grabbed his coat and almost ran from the building. Tears of disappointment and frustration coming from his tired eyes when he realised his house keys were still on his desk.

_All at once  
Not a whisper..no word  
Then all at once..._

* * *

Dearka Elsman looked up from his mug of coffee as he heard the apartment door slam. Curious as to why Yzak would be back so soon he rounded the corner of the kitchen to take a look.

The moment he saw him he sighed. It was one of those days. He watched as Yzak threw his keys at the table and glare at them.

_Easy target lock can we...  
j-just get it over with.._

He silently placed his mug down on the counter and came up behind him to envelope the former Duel pilot in his embrace. He frowned slightly as the tension stayed in Yzak. This would be harder than usual, something really awful must have happened.

He dipped his head down and placed a few breathy kisses on the back of Yzak's neck. He smiled against the pale skin as he felt the muscles slowly relax and hands come up to lay over his own, which were firmly placed on Yzak's stomach and chest. He wasn't calm by any means, but Dearka had managed to take him down a notch or two.

He felt the stomach under his fingers growl and gently walked Yzak to the kitchen and starting fixing up a sandwich for him.

Dearka had it down to an art now. He was the only one in history to be able to calm Yzak down. It had taken trial and error and many broken household items but he stuck with it because he loved him too much to just abandon the cause.

_It's getting worse...against all the odds  
It's getting worse..._

Handing him the sandwich he steered Yzak to the couch and pulled him so that the pale man was leaning back against his chest. 

He watched him eat and began to gently massage his shoulders.

As he finished his sandwich he turned slowly in Dearka's hold to lie on his side. Dearka cupped his chin with one hand and gently lifted the porcelain face to look at him.

_Bow down, floor's your's  
Last man standing can we just get it over with?_

He saw the remnants of tears streaked down his face and gently wiped them off with his thumb. He'd learned never to ask why, Yzak would tell him if he felt like it. He pulled the firey gaze to his own and dipped his head to close the short distance between their lips.

As the kiss deepened he felt all the held back emotion Yzak was barely supressing. He slowly brought both of his hands up to cup his face bringing him more onto his chest. As he broke off he lifted his mouth to his ear and gently nibbled on the lobe.

Barely a whisper, yet he knew that Yzak could hear him.

"I'll always be waiting here, you're safe with me."

_Been one of those days..  
Safety first don't push (don't push me)  
What's the hurry?_

_One nerve remaining  
Waiting on one look...  
_

* * *

Damn that Dearka, he always knew just what to say to make Yzak remember what it was like to live. A complete asshole, arrogant, stubborn, and Yzak loved him with every fibre of his being.

As he looked up into the lilac eyes and saw the sincerity, the love. This man was his one weakness, and he wouldn't trade him for the universe.

_Have you got it?  
Have you got it in you?_

* * *

Dearka looked to the beautiful man and moaned lightly as his lips were assaulted. He sensed the urgency mixed with passion and kissed him back fiercely, causing the shorter of the two to straddle his waist. He slid a hand up to unbutton the shirt the other was wearing, gently running his fingertips against the nipples. He felt the added moan in the kiss as he sat up so Yzak was sitting on his lap.

He gently turned them, and stood carrying the man in a sort of backwards piggeyback. The kiss never broke and was just escalating in passion and desire as they stumbled into their room.

Dearka deposited the man on the bed and crawled up to nibble lightly on his lips before making his way down with short bites and kisses. Undoing the rest of the buttons he pulled the shirt off, listening to the sweet moans that were falling from his lover's lips.

He nipped at his navel and Yzak bucked up moaning loudly, allowing him to strip him of his pants. He quickly removed his garments when his own pants began to tighten at the site before him. Yzak, body flushed, sweating, naked, moaning, eyes pleading at him. He brought his face up to kiss him hard on the lips, moaning as he felt a smooth hand slip down to pump his own erection.

He broke off and panted, moans mixing with Yzak's as he returned the favor. He thumbed over the slit and smiled as he got the reaction he wanted when Yzak bucked off the matress, bringing their hips together. The silver haired man's eyes were wide open and alight with lust.

"Please Dearka, a-ah I need you!" He gasped out. Again that urgent underlying tone of his voice.

The blonde made his way down and nibbled gently on Yzak's belly button, smiling against the skin once more as he heard the tickilish man give a light chuckle. He continued his way down, nibbling on the skin until he came to his hardened member. He gave a small smirk before sucking gently on the tip, listening to the loud moans coming from the man above him.

"A-ah no please D-dearka, I can't.. I need.. oohh..." He moaned as Dearka went all the way down on him.

Dearka grabbed the lube from the floor, and coated his fingers and moving them to Yzak's already spread legs. He gently pushed against the ring with one finger only to have Yzak pull him up to kiss him. Needy and bruising his tongue searching every crevice he could find. As he broke off Dearka looked at him with suprised and questioning eyes.

"I don't need it, not today, I need you. I need you to fuck me hard and now. I need you so badly!" His voice broke in a moan as Dearka's belly rubbed against his erection.

"But It will hurt, and you'll definitely feel it later. " Dearka said between kisses.

"Lube, lots of lube, I don't care, I just need to feel you."

Dearka complied and coated his erection before poistioning himself at the puckered opening. He moved his hips foreward slightly so the head popped in, watching the wince that flashed across Yzak's face.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, he hated to hurt him.

Yzak gave him an exasperated look and slammed his hips up, forcing Dearka all the way inside in one thrust. He gasped in pain and started to pant harshly.

"You idiot, patience is a virtue you know." Dearka moaned out, he hadn't expected that. He gently kissed away the tears that had started to fall from his lover's eyes.

"I don't have many of those." Yzak laughed lightly and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "It doesn't matter, I just need _you_, fuck me now Dearka."

Dearka moaned and began to slowly piston his hips, but Yzak did not approve of the speed and quickly let him know.

"Faster... aahh, please... more...! " He panted, slamming his hips back onto Dearka. The speed grew and grew until he was going all out. He switched the angle of his hips to try and find that..

"FUCK DEARKA, RIGHT THERE ..OHH!" Yzak screamed and arched off the bed as his prostate was hit dead on. He continued to pound into him even as their movements began to grow haggard and more desperate. Sweat slicked bodies moved easily against eachother bringing more moans, whispers of faster, harder, more, becoming louder than whispers to all out screams.

Faster and faster, they melted into the sheets as one. Dearka brought his head down to kiss Yzak hard on the lips, the position causing his thrusts to become a bit awkward, but neither cared.

_Been one of those days...Safety first don't push  
Whats the hurry?_

It didn't matter. It was perfect. As long as it was eachother, it was perfect.

Yzak screamed his release into Dearka's mouth and Dearka broke off with a roar of his own.

Gasping, Dearka rested his forehead against Yzak's and smiled widely.

Yzak smiled back at the smirk and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

Dearka pulled his softening member from Yzak and they both slipped under the covers. Dearka gently wound his arms around the smaller man.

He perked his head up slightly as he heard him mumble something into his shoulder.

"What was that?" Dearka asked.

Yzak turned his face to look up at him.

"Thank you. I don't know how you do it, but only you could make this day turn around for me."

Dearka caught his gaze and smiled, "Like I said, I'll always be waiting here, you're safe with me. It doesn't matter what happens in a day, as long as you know that i'm still here and that I love you."

He watched as the pale man's eyes brimmed with tears, astonished at the rare display of emotion.

"I love you too, but I don't know what I'd do without you."

Dearka tightened his embrace and kissed him hard on the lips, before snuggling down to sleep.

_Have you got it in you?_

* * *

Thank you for reading! I love you all! Please review if you have the time

I know it was kinda OOC but I think it's kind of fitting, anything could change in anyone on a day like that, trust me , where do you think I got inspiration for this story?


End file.
